Ben 10 Omniverse: The rise of Fusionitrix
by u4711188
Summary: Thank you, Rexfan1333 for the inspiration and idea. This is story about Ben without omnitrrix facing against his universe. They arrest and discharge him from the plumber agent. He faces with galaxy trial court. His friends betray him and turn their back to him. Luckily, he is not fighting alone. He meets with Snake, Bayonetta, Samus Aran, EDI and Lara Croft.
From author

Thank you Rexfan1333 for the inspiration and idea.

I am openning for the list of the game that should appear in this fanfic. Any game is fine. This fanfic, I want it to be the movie more than the series. Therefore, if I do not have the idea, I will set it status as complete. Thank you for wasting your time to read this fantic

PS I do not own anything in this fanfic.

***In the space trial court***

Ben is in the dock and waits for his trial. The persecutors are Will Harangue, Bellwood council and the plumber. Why they pressed the charge against him?

***Two month ago***

Ben is waiting in the Magistrata room. She said there is some serious topic to be discussing. He is thinking about the dangerous mission or a new invader. Finally, she showed up but she did not come alone. Every magister and city council also came with her.

"What the heck is happing here?" He thought while saluted

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson" Magistrata yelled

"Yes sir" He replied

"By the authority of mine, I discharge you from the official plumber." She said "We are pressed charge against you. From now on, you are the criminal"

"What!" He stunned

Rook put a handcuff on him while Max just stood there and watched his grandson arrested. Ben did not know what to do. This is the first time something like this happen to him.

"Tell me why, Magistrata" He demanded

"You will know your charge in the court. Now, we will take you to the maximum security cell for you." She replied

Rook and his team take him to the cell. Ben saw many people in the plumber he knew. He tried to ask and talk to anyone of them but no. They turned away or ignored him. They put him in the isolation cell and left him alone.

"This must be a dream" He said "Wake up, Ben."

"This is not a dream, Ben" someone who familiar with him yelled. Ben saw Azmuth standing in front of the cell.

"Azmuth!" He yelled "It's good to see you now. What the hell is happening here?"

"There is no time to talk" He gossiped "Quick, show me you Omnitrix."

Ben hesitates to do that but he keeps rushing him. Azmuth told something he did not understand but in the end he trusted him and put his hand through the food delivery hole. Azmuth is doing something with it.

Finally, Ben knew what he did but it too late to stop him. Azmuth take the Omnitrix off and walk away. Ben tried to grab him but he is too far to do that.

"Hey, that is my Omnitrix" He yelled "Do you hear me?"

"Not anymore" Magistrata said

Ben saw, Azmuth give it to her. He left the room without say anything. She is looking at like her precious. He never saw she act like this before. This is going to make him crazy. Yesterday he was a hero with friends but today he becomes a criminal.

***End flash back***

"The Chief Judge present, please stand up" Court officer yelled

Everyone stood up and sat down when the judge sit first.

"Thank you officer" He said

Ben saw another familiar face. The Chief Judge is Judge Domstol. He is reading the paper on his bench. People in the court are talking and gossiping.

"Bam!" He smashes his hammer "Order! Now, I will announce the charges against Benjamin Kirby Tennyson by Will Harangue, Bellwood council and the plumber are the prosecutors. Did he present?"

"He is here" Officer said

"Good" He replied "Your first charge is…"

"Wait" Ben interrupted "Nobody told me anything about those charge. I need a lawyer."

"Silent" He ordered "There is no lawyer for the criminal like you."

"Criminal?" He asked "I am Ben 10, the hero who same the universe."

"You were" He smirked "Your charge is the threat to the universe. Do you accept it or not?"

"WHAT!" He exclaimed "No"

"Then, we will begin the inquest now" He said "The attorney, please begin."

The attorney is Starbeard. The rivalry who's almost won Ben in the court. This time he prepared so well. Ben can see a pile of paper on his table. He is wondering who Starbeard will call for this trial.

"Thank you, sir" He replied "The prosecutor would like to call the witness from this list."

The officer takes it to the Domstol. He read an announce name of the witness. Ben surprised and stunned after he hear the name. They called every criminal and enemy who captured by Ben as the witness.

The trial begin by every witness told the same thing to the judge and jury such as how bad Ben is, Why he is the threat to the universe, what happen after he showed up and the damage that Ben did to the city and universe when he turned to alien.

He objected but the head judge rejected it. This is not a justice trial. This is the stage performance to finish Ben but who did it. He tried to bring the witness who he believed is on his side such as Gwen, Kevin, and Max. He expected them to make excused for him.

Unfortunately, they did not appeal in the court. In fact, Magistrata show him a paper which they signed. It said they willingness to give up their right in the court to Magistrata. Therefore, she said those witness will not appear.

"That's all sirs" Starbeard said

"We will take five minutes break" Domstol said "The jury will give me the decision after the break."

Ben sits down and sighs. He has nothing to use or fight anymore. He is so despair and sad. This is his ending. He is thinking about his past memories. He found the Omnitrix, fight with criminals and invaders, his friends and buddies. Everything is pop up in his mind like a movie. He is crying while the judge and juries came back. Nobody care what he did.

The decision is in the head judge hand already. He opens it.

"The defendant please stands up" He said and Ben stood up "The jury found you…"

"Not so fast" The female voice came from behind the court

Ben saw a group of people in the space armor and weird clothes stood up in the middle of people. They came in the court with a weapon. People is panicking and running around the court. Some managed to escape while some stuck in here.

"Girls open fire" She yelled

They open fire with the plumbers and polices in the court. Ben found himself in the middle of bullet rain. He bends down to the ground. He saw Magistrata and others escaped by the back door. He should not concern about that. It's because of one of the witness is running toward him. It's his arch enemy, Vilgax. Ben knew what he wants but he cannot do anything since the handcuff locking him with the dock.

"Hey, why don't you fight with me, octopus face" Someone yelled and kicked his face.

Ben saw Vilgax flied away and hit with some officers. He stunned in powerful kick. He looks carefully and sees the dark hair women in black tight clothes with glasses. She carried weird two guns in her hands but when he looked at her feet. There are another two guns attached with her high-heeled shoe. She looked at him and smiled while dodging the bullets.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I am Bayonetta" She said "We came to help you. You are not alone in the universe, Ben Tennyson. Close your eyes."

"Bam bam bam"

She broke the handcuff with the bullet. Ben is free but he still cannot move from the dock.

"Can you run?" She asked

"No" He said

"Lara. EDI. I got the package." She talked through head set "You girls need to cover us."

"Roger that." They replied

"Ben, you run to my friend over there" She pointed at the front door

Ben sees a robotic female figure and woman hiding behind the cover. They are firing with plumbers. It's not far from where he is but bullets are flying over the room. He wants to object but there is no time. Plumbers are moving closer to the dock. They need to go now. He nob and prepare to run. He is waiting for signal.

"Now" She yells as he starts running.

He runs without thinking. It's so amazing. Bullets are not getting close to him. It's like he had a barrier. Actually, he needs to thank EDI. She is opening to force field around him. It's protecting him from bullets and laser. Ben looks back while running. He saw Bayonetta shooting the officer in the court. She is so good in the bullet art. She shot people from weird and sexy pose but this is not a time to think about that.

Finally, he reached them. The robot girl takes him out of the room and leaves her friends holding the enemy.

"Follow me, Ben." She said "Lara, you and Bayonetta need to retreat now."

"Okay" Lara replied "Fire in the hole."

"Boooooom"

They ran out of the room before the explosion. Ben found himself running in the passage. They did not tell him where they heading but he believed they are heading to the dock. It's far from here for a few blocks. It's quite awkward for him to run between them especially Bayonetta who is leading them. Her cloth's quite unique and erotic.

"Stop" She said

They stopped at the corner of the passage. She peeks at the passage and see the officer block the way. They got full armor robots with them.

"Lara, do you have any grenade left." Bayonetta asked

"No" She replied "I take a few of them with me."

"Damn it" She exclaimed "EDI, can you overload them?"

"I can take only one down" She explained "We did not know they got so many of them."

"We need to do something before it too late." She said

Then, there are explosions behind the robot. She took a look and saw a shadow of man fighting and killing those guards. He used knife and pistol to take them down one by one even the robot. Ben also saw it. He excites and wants to learn from him. This is awesome that is his thought.

He killed all of them by himself and walked toward them. Ben saw the old man in special force suit. He has an eyepatch on his left eye. He covered by blood and oil but he did not care.

"Are you girls okay?" He said

"Thank you, Snake" Bayonetta replied "You just save our ass."

"The commander sent a request to me" He said "He is our package, right?"

"Yes" She replied

"Let's move before their back up arrived." He said

Finally, they have arrived the ship bay. There is no sign of enemy yet. Ben want to take a break but those people said he could rest after get out of the here. They walk through spaceship and hub with carefully and awareness. There is a chance for the plumber to set the ambush here. Ben is walking in the middle of them while Snake is taking the lead.

"There is our chariot" Bayonetta said "The Cosmo liner"

Ben saw the weird spaceship he ever seen. It's like a yellow military helmet with green visor. He wants to laugh but this is not a time. It's because of the gate at left side is opening and some thing is coming out.

It's the Techadon Robot army with their creator, Inspector 13 but he did not come alone. Rook and his team also showed up.

"Freeze" Rook yelled "You all are under arrest. You are violating the galaxy laws. Drop your weapons and hands on the air, now!"

They are aiming weapons at them. Ben looks around and hopes some of them have a plan but no. They dropped their weapon and do as Rook said.

"Are you kidding me?" Ben yelled "I thought you have a plan"

"Take it easy kid" Snake whispered "This is our plan"

Ben wonders what he means. The Techadon Robot armies are walking closer while aiming at them. Then Ben heard something from behind. He glanced and saw, Bayonetta is saying something. Actually, she is casting a magic but she need time and someone cover while casting.

"Hey, Rook" Ben yelled as everyone stopped even Snake also wonder what he trying to do.

"How can good person like you working with Inspector 13?" He asked "He is your enemy"

"He was, Ben." He replied "He is working with the plumber already. Inspector 13 show him your badge"

Inspector 13 is really working with them. He got the real and official plumber badge.

"How?" He surprised "Wait, do not tell me yet. I guess Magistrata hired him, right?"

"Why are you so good when it too late, Ben." He mocked

Ben saw something odd behind Rook team. He saw the yellow metal ball rolling and placing something on the floor. Is it alive or his alliance? He stopped thinking about it and focusing to buy more time for Bayonetta.

"What do get from this, Rook?" He asked "Do you believe I am the criminal?"

"I do not know about that or questioned Magistrata's order" He replied "I am the plumber who has a responsibility to capture the criminal which is you, Ben."

He is aiming Proto-Tool at Ben's head and say "It's over, Ben."

Ben laugh and say "You are right. It's over, NOW"

"BOOOOOOOM"

There are explosion around the armies and spaceships around there except their ship. It came from mines that placed by yellow metal ball. The explosions are hard enough to sweep half of the robot armies. For the rest, they have a fatal damage.

"I summon you" Bayonetta yelled as the dark hands appear from the magic portal. It's smash every enemy in front of her. Lara open fire with everything she got while EDI is taking him to the ship. Rook tried to stop them but Snake is his opponent. Rook change the Proto-tool to power sword form while Snake using his combat knife.

"Your weapon is old as you are" He mocked

"Huh, my knife is enough to beat you, space alien boy" He replied as they start fighting.

Ben and EDI are opening the door but two of Techadon Robots is breaking through Lara. It is heading to their way. EDI knock one of them down by overload but the other is coming closer. Her machine gun cannot piece through it thick armor.

Luckily, Snake is not the only back up they got. The yellow metal ball hit the robot at face. It's fall down but it is not done yet. It tried to stand up and catch Ben. The ball change itself to a human form. Ben surprised and stunned in what he seen.

"Do not worry" EDI said "She is our driver."

"She?" He asked

Ben sees a human in the full armor orange space suit with red helmet and green visor. Her helmet looks like the ship. She must be the owner of it. She also has the big arm cannon on her ride. She aims at the robot and blew it with one shot.

"Thank you, Sammy" EDI said

"It's took me so long before finished setting the bomb here" She replied "Let's get out of the here."

They are retreating to the spaceship. Ben saw Rook lying down on the floor with his broken Proto-Tool. Snake really beat his ass.

"Alright, Grab your seat" Samus said "This is going to be a crazy drive."

She takes the ship off and fires the missile at the main gate. It made big hole and everything getting suck out of the dock. Ben sees the piece of robot flew out of it while Rook and his team holding everything they got. Rook is looking at Ben who smirked back and waved his hand. That is the last thing he saw before they fly away.

***In the Cosmo liner***

They are resting and relaxing except Ben. He wants to know who they are and what is happening but they are ignored him. Snake is sleeping at the back seat. Lara is checking and reloading weapons. Bayonetta is putting a make-up and Samus is driving. Ben forgot EDI because he did not see her since they departed.

"What should I do?" He thought "It's the truth, they saved me from my ex-friends. What did she mean I am not alone? Do I need to escape from them too?"

There are so many things and questions in his mind. He did not know, the answer is coming to him without asking.

"We are using the hyper warp mode in five second" EDI said

Ben looks around the cockpit but she did not there.

"Three. Two. One. Hyper warp activated" She said as the ship entered the hyper space.

"Alright, now we are free" Samus said as the other start moving from the seat. "You are Ben 10, right?"

"Yes, and you are?" He asked

"Snake, didn't anyone talk with you yet?" She yelled "Guys, we need to introduce ourselves. He is in our team already."

"Huh, why do I need to introduce myself to him?" Snake asked while sleeping "He is not my boss."

"We are going to introduce ourselves after I finished my make-up" Bayonetta excused

Samus sighed and took her helmet off. Ben saw a beautiful long blonde hair woman with green eyes in the armor. She stood up from the driver seat and walked to Ben.

"Nice to meet you, Ben" She said "My name is Samus Aran or you can called me, Sammy"

"Good to see you, Sammy" He replied and shook her hand.

"Let's me introduce our team" She said "That old man is Solid Snake. He is nice for the old man but do not worry his behavior. He is the best teacher in our team."

"Good to see you, sir" Ben tried to shake his hand but he rejected

"Rule number one, boy." He said "Shake hand is for kids. The real men are fist."

He just wants to bump fists. Ben laughs and does it with him.

"Hey, you were abuse me, right?" Sammy said "I just shook hand with him"

Snake did not reply, he just sleep. She sighs and continues the introduction.

"The lady who is reloading the bullet is Lara Croft." She said "She is the best gunsmith in our team."

Ben sees a female human around middle aged with a brown long hair. She may look dirty but sexy at the same time. She is wearing a white vest with a brown short jean.

"Which one?" She said

"Pardon?" He asked

"Which one of the guns does you liked?" She said

"Ummmmm" He muttered "I never use a real gun before. I used the Omnitrix."

"GAY" She and Snake yelled

"Hey, you guys. That is so rude" Sammy yelled

"It's okay" Ben said "Nice to meet you, Lara Croft. Next time, I will tell you which one I liked"

"Finally, it is my turn" Bayonetta exclaimed. She walked like a super model to him slowly and seductively. Every time she stepped, her chest bouncing up and down. Ben stunned and opened his mouth widely while Sammy sighed.

"Good to see you, Ben 10" She said while lean forward and press her chest by her arms. Ben can see her cleavage. "I am Bayonetta, the greatest and beautiful witch in the universe." She said while licking her bloody red lip. "You can call me…"

"The slut or bitch" Sammy interrupted

"Sammy, you…" She yelled but stopped. She did not want to ruin her picture in front of Ben. "You can called me, Cereza"

"Nice to meet you, Cereza" Ben said while tried so hard to not laughing.

He is going to shake her hand but Samus stop him.

"Ben, you should not touch her" She said "You will get infected from her"

"Okay, that is enough" Bayonetta yelled "What is your problem?"

"My problem is your" She replied "You need to act properly like adult. Ben is a teenager."

"I am" She said "I just act nicely. Why you need to worry about him? Are you his mother?"

Luckily, EDI is the one who stopped their arguing.

"You girls need to take a break." EDI said as walking in the cockpit. "Hi, Ben. I am EDI. Its stand for **E** nhanced **D** efense **I** ntelligence and yes, I am a robot girl."

"Nice to meet you, EDI" He replied

"I believed you got so many question but let me tell you first." She said "We are the resistance."

"Resistance?" He surprised "Against whom?"

"Unfortunately, we do not know who or what it is." She replied "The only thing we knew, it invaded each world or universe by changing people we knew. Then, it treated us like a criminal."

"Then, what can we do?" He asked

"We fight and rescues everyone we could" Snake yelled "We need to gather every hero in the universe and inform them about this problem."

"There is one person who informed us" EDI continued "She said you are the only hope we have."

"Hope?" Ben replied "How can I help you? I do not have the Omnitrix already. I am just a normal teenager."

"No" EDI yelled "She predicted Azmuth will took it from you."

"Who is she?" He questioned

"You will see her when we reached our base." She replied "Now, I suggest you to rest."

The rest of the time, everyone did their own stuff but Ben and Samus. She is teaching him everything about her ship. The other did not know why but she act liked his big sister. She takes really good care of him for the whole time.

Finally, they are arrived the base. It's the biggest space ship. Ben stunned and surprised in how it big. It is bigger than Incursian flag ship. They stopped at one of the dock in the ship. The door opened and they walked out of the ship. They said EDI and Samus will take Ben to meet with the leader while the other will take a rest.

They are heading to the command room. Ben saw people from around the universe are working so hard like an ant. When those people saw him, some of them raised their weapon to show respect to him while some gossiped about him. He keeps hearing "Ben", "Ben 10" and "Ben Tennyson".

"Look like everyone knew me" He laughed

"Well, she always told us about you" Samus said

Finally, they stand in front of the command room door. There are full armor soldiers with big heavy machine gun guarding the room. They open the door after they checked them already. When they walked in, Ben saw three people talking with each other.

The first one is the middle aged man in the black full armor space suited with a skull on his visor. The second is a female whit long red hair in the military armor suit. The last one is looked familiar to Ben. She is Galvan but he did not see her before until now.

"Sir, we made it" Samus said "We brought Ben 10 with us."

They stop talking and look at him. It's Ben 10.

"Ben, we finally meet you" The female Galvan said "You do not know me but I knew you. I am Zennith. I am the leader of the resistance."

"Wait, you are Azmuth's ex-girlfriend, right?" He yelled

She sighed and said "That's a history. Now, let's me introduce these two fellows. This guy, his name is Jim Naylor. He is the captain of this ship."

"Good to see you, kiddo" He said while shaking his hand

"This lovely lady is Commander Shepard. She is my assistance."

"We happy to see you here, Ben Tennyson" She said

"Okay, now please tell me what the heck is going on" He yelled

"I believed EDI told you already, right" Zennith said

"Yes but I do not understand" He replied "How could my friends changed like that?"

"We also do not know but we got some crew" She explained "You see everything it invade the universe. It will start with the biggest organization in that universe such as the plumber in our universe. I believed if we can take those people such as Magistrata and bring her in for a research, we find what it is."

"You mean kidnapping?" He asked

"Yes" She replied

"I do not want to ruin your moment but why do you need me?" He asked "I do not have the Omnitrix anymore."

"It's you that important" She said "Azmuth did not tell everything. The Omnitrix is not something anyone can use or wear. You have the prime gene in your body, Ben."

"What is that?" He asked

"The prime gene is the gene that can mix with other gene without fail and resist." She explained "It's like organ donation. Some can while some cannot."

"That's new to me" He said "Then, why did they take it from me? They can brainwash me, right"

"No, they cannot brainwash you or any hero." She explained "We still do not understand why. They took it from you because the Omnitrix has it DNA. You can use it against them."

"I am sorry but it gone" He said

"Ben, do you want to fight and take everything?" She asked

"Sure, I want to kick those asses but how" He said

Then, Shepard places the metal box on the table and opens it. Ben saw the iron gauntlets with the DNA symbol on it.

"This is the Fusionitrix" She said "It's the device to merge you with other hero. You use it by hold you fists and bump it. Take it, Ben"

"Cool." He yelled and wore it. It's perfectly fit him.

"There is a little problem" She said "The Fusionitrix is not having any power yet. You need to go around the universe and meet with the heroes. You need to ask them for their power."

"WHAT? I thought every hero in the universe is here" He yelled

"Let's me explain" Jim said "Everyone in this ship are not a real hero. They are my clones except those who helped you and who are in this room. They cannot leave the ship more than one day or they will die from disintegration."

"Thank you, captain" Zennith said "There are two primary jobs for now. First, we help the hero from it before too late. Second, you need to gain new power as much as you could."

"Can I do it?" He thought

"Ben, what is your answer?" She asked "If you do not want, we understand you."

Ben closed his eyes and think about everything since he got the Omnitrix until now. He is considering everything that could happen if and if not join this team. Then, they saw him smiled.

Ben opened his eyes and said "You guys know what time is it?"

The other smiled and smirked except EDI. She looked at the digital watch

"It's hero time" He yelled


End file.
